Pretty Little Wizard
by fiberkitty
Summary: When Draco is sent by Lucius to secure a treaty between the Malfoys and Area 5, his world is turned inside out. Spin-off of my one-shot The Sheriff and the Cowboy. Eric Northman/Draco Malfoy/Jasper Whitlock slashy fluff AU


Yeah, this really is a crackfic of a cross-over written for my wifey's birthday, which is on the 3rd. I'll be down in Illinois visiting my family and wanted to post this before I get swamped packing for DH, our three girls, and me.

This is a bit of a spin-off of my one-shot The Sheriff and the Cowboy. All you really need to know is that the Cullen type vampires and those of the SookieStackhouse universe are still two very different types, but on occasion work together (or play together).

I've never written a Draco Malfoy POV before, so yeah, forgive me. I wrote this for my partner-in-crime, mischief-maker1. Happy Birthday, Jamie. I love you, even if you come up with naughty uses of my hand-made shawls.

Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) x Eric Northman (Trueblood/SVM) x Jasper Whitlock-Hale (Twilight Saga)

* * *

**Pretty Little Wizard**

**Draco POV**

"Thank you, Son, for going since I cannot. You are securing a treaty between the Malfoys and Area Five, which will become ever so useful in getting us out of this Potter and Weasley-ridden land. That those Muggle-lovers are allowed to reproduce is a crime against the Wizarding world." In a surprising act of affection, my father embraced me; stiff-armed and backed though we were.

"The sheriff in the region you are going to has requested you have some Muggle devices. Most of them are already awaiting you in the apartment your mother and I have purchased. This however, actually came from the Ministry." My father took a small cellular phone from the pocket of his suit. "It functions much as those iPhones, which are apparently all the rage with Muggles. In addition to placing any calls you need, it has an extra-dimensional space in the guise of an antennae so that your wand is always on you, and functional at that; but, is not seen by those who should not."

"Thank you, Father. I shall do everything I can to ensure you can go to America safely." The texture of Father's glove was softer than velvet as he stroked my face. He had aged considerably in the past few years following the Second Wizarding War and the strain of time showed in his hair and eyes. His hair had thinned and his eyes were edged in deep crow's feet. "You will look after Astoria while I am away?"I asked.

My father's smile was almost gentle. "I believe your mother and Astoria will be packing for her to move with us to that magic-forsaken land. Narcissa already has the two of you married off and you haven't yet shopped for proper robes or asked for her hand. She is a fine pure-blood, Son."

My mother and bird were staying behind in the parlor, not wanting me to see their tears. "She should be, Father; _you_ chose her."

I could only hope she would meet some American wizard; we've heard they do exist.

"Draco, I would rather not discuss your preferences. You will marry Astoria and further the Pure-Blood lineage of the Malfoys when we have moved next year. Given your choice, you would be off pining after Potter, still."

I watched as my father reached for a small pocket watch on the mantel. "I would rather have a more dignified way to send you, but this is the safest. Eric has made all arrangements for this to work properly on their end. When the clock strikes twelve, it should activate. He said that given his _weakness_ you will be met by his daytime guardian. Until we see one another again, Draco; make the Malfoy name proud."

My father stepped back as the grandfather clock began to sound. The weight of the watch in my hands began to feel heavier with each ringing tone. As the clock across the room sounded the twelfth ring, the pocket watch shook slightly, and the sensation of a hook pulling at my navel sent chills through my body. I closed my eyes and let the magic flow through me. The air was suddenly warmer, and much more humid, than I was accustomed to. Opening my eyes, I found myself in a dark room, but felt someone right in front of me.

"Well, hello there, young Sir." As the man spoke I could just make out the edge of his face as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Alice, be a dear and open up those curtains, will ya, Sugar?"

Before he finished speaking, the curtains opened. I turned to look and saw a blur before a tiny girl stopped next to me. She couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen. "Good evening, Miss," I offered.

"Jasper, I like this one. Are you sure Eric won't let us keep him?"

A warm laugh made me turn back to this Jasper. "You're the psychic; I just know this little wizard is a tad unsettled by our presence."

I stared at them, noting the pale skin. "You're vampires."

Both nodded. "Your kind and ours have not yet been introduced. Yes, we are vampires, but not like Eric. We do not drink from humans often. We also have no need to sleep, nor are we damaged by the sun."

The little one, Alice, smiled and then blurred again, reaching inside my robes as she stopped moving. One hand slid up my chest; the other went down to cover my prick.

"While you certainly are a bit of alright, I have a bird of my own back home who would like nothing more than to rip your hair out by its roots for that."

Her laugh was bone-chilling when it came and made my left arm ache as if the Dark Mark was active once again. "You really are a funny young man. We are impervious to most of your wand-wavings; although, they can make some annoying effects on things around us, and I'd rather you not do what you haven't yet decided upon, but will. I would hate for my husband to hurt you before I get to play with you, or watch _them_ play with you."

I echoed her words, though they came out in a soft squeak.

"You'll finally get your wish, Draco; don't worry. As long as you are a good boy, you'll not be hurt except in the best of ways." Alice reached for my sleeve and lifted it to the elbow. "If you are a _very_ good boy, I can tell you the secret of how to get rid of that ugly little scar." After _His_ demise, the Dark Mark had faded to only a scar but had resisted surgery and the best of our magics.

When her hand left my chest, she was holding my wand, and her other hand still hadn't left my...other wand. "Alice, if you could be so kind as to release your hold on me, I would like to be escorted to the Sheriff or at least to the flat my father has acquired for my residence while I am here."

Jasper looked out the window. "You've got about two hours before Eric will see you; but, I can take you to his place. I haven't been made privy to where you're staying, and my little Alice doesn't seem to want to be parted from you quite yet. Sugar, please let go of his cock so he and I can get down to business."

Her fingers tightened into a pleasant squeeze and I let thoughts of Harry fill my mind so that my body would provide the appropriate response. My body and mind were accustomed to the falsehood to keep Astoria happy.

Alice released her hold on my prick and stepped back to Jasper. "He'll behave for a while, Jasper. You and Eric can handle anything that comes up, I'm certain of it." She tapped her temple. "Don't worry, Little Dragon, my husband can take care of all your needs."

0o0o0o0

Jasper's hands were rough, but not unpleasantly so, as he maneuvered me down a hallway filled with the stale smell of cheap pints and tobacco. "For all your money, you'd think one of your kind would have a better establishment or at least a better reception for a guest such as myself." I tried to keep thoughts of Jasper receiving me in a much more sensory pleasing manner out of my mind. He _was_ beautiful.

"You would do well to keep your thoughts to yourself, magic user. Eric is quite fond of Fangtasia. He also covets what Mister Malfoy, your father, has offered in trade for our protection; making me spill your blood all over the place would not improve the décor or the chances at a treaty, would it, City boy?" There was a hint of the deep South in Jasper's voice, but not like what you hear now in films. He must be old.

"In here, Draco." Jasper's hands squeezed up and down my arms rhythmically as he turned my body with the slightest of pressures against my back with his chest and hips. "Edward, what have you been reading?" he asked when we walked in. A young man, no- vampire, who had to have been younger than I was during the Second Wizarding War, was seated atop a large desk.

"He has been trying to determine your age, pedigree, and otherwise taking in Eric's place. He silently enjoys how your hands feel tightened around his arms, but will deny it vehemently."

_What I would give to have my wand and start his clothes on fire_.

"I would not much like that if you did, Draco; neither would my mate. My sister was right to confiscate your wand. I assure you it will be returned when you have proven yourself worthy."

"I think you've all proven yourself to be mental, mate. Can you both stop arsing around and tell me what I need to do for this treaty?" Both of them moved faster than I could watch. I felt the warm, muggy, air wrap around me as they spun.

In one ear, I heard a soft hiss. "What gift did you bring?"

In the other, "He does smell good; maybe that will be enough."

When Jasper and Edward stopped, it took a moment to find my bearings.I looked from one vampire to the other. "What do you want? My father is a powerful wizard. He'll..."

"He brought nothing, Jasper." Edward was quickly gaining the top spot on the list of vampires I wanted to practice cursing.

"I wasn't told I needed to bring anything," I retorted.

"Will you shut up?" Jasper silenced me with a slap to the face. "You didn't bring tribute to the local Sheriff, and Eric doesn't look kindly on that."

The pain set my entire body on edge, in the best of ways. I had always thought I was a bit of a masochist; apparently, I was right. When Jasper smiled and rubbed his fingers over what had to be a growing red mark, I was thankful my robes could hide the reaction he caused. Warmth trickled down my neck from my face where he'd slapped me, pulsed through my veins, until my prick was unbearably hard within the confines of my trousers.

Jasper's smirk was accompanied with a touch that wasn't a touch. I'd seen magic that could give the sensory illusion of being touched, but never heard that other beings could do it. It felt as if every pleasurable nerve ending in my body was being stroked at the same time.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

This time, one cold fingertip rubbed across my lip. "I thought I told you to be silent." The gentle finger slid into my mouth, thrust twice, and then moved out over my lip to my chin and then trailed a frigid line back to my hair where his whole hand gripped my hair inside a tight fist. "Eric's coming. Get down on your knees, and maybe, just maybe, he won't just have you for breakfast." He forced me down to my knees.

A door at the side of the room opened and an impossibly tall blond man walked in. "This is the wizard's brat?"

"Yes, Sir. This is Draco Malfoy." Jasper's hands tightened on my shoulders, keeping me on the ground.

"Stand up and look at me, child." I stood as directed, and tried not to flinch as Eric circled me. "I want you to take off that ridiculous bed robe." With shaking fingers, I fought to unhook the hidden catches until I stood before Eric in a white short-sleeved dress shirt and pair of black slacks. "He'll do. Take him to the townhouse."

The world grew dim as I felt the overwhelming urge to sleep.

0o0o0o0

I awoke in only my boxers; my hands and feet were loosely bound. My wand was resting on top of the dresser in the corner of the room. I was in a room much like my one at home; same furniture, same satin sheets in black and gold with red edging. This was my new home.

"Hello?" I called.

"Good, you're awake." Eric's voice was a husky purr from across the room in the shadows.

"Accio Wand!" I called, hoping my wand would come to me. It moved but an inch. _Bloody_ _piece of shite._

"Your father has already informed us that it is difficult for even a master of magic to properly cast without a wand." Candles seemed to light out of nowhere, showing me the chiseled angles of his face. "Now, Draco, I want to discuss some things while we're both in a calm manner. You like men. I like anything pretty. Jasper, well, Jasper likes anything I want him to like. Your father disclosed that you've, to his knowledge, only been with one male."

"Two," I whispered. I'd had Snape first, between my eighteen birthday and his death, and he taught me what I'd need to know for when I eventually bedded Harry. Then, Harry decided he had to make a real name for himself and couldn't be associated with former Death Eaters. He broke what little bit of a heart I had, after a few short months together.

Eric came closer until he was sitting on the side of my bed and reached forward to touch my chest. "You're full of fire, Draco. My dragon. Yes, I would like a pet dragon. Would you like to be my pretty little pet?" I glared at him in response, and his hand moved down to my boxers. "I'm told I'm an exceptional lover. I would love to show you how things can be with a lover who has had more experience than you can dream of."

I tried to move away but found myself caught staring into his blue eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're off your trolley."

Eric's hand moved down to rest atop my prick. "You can't tell me you don't enjoy this or deny wanting me." He shrugged and moved away. "I won't force you. I'm rough, yes; but I am not a monster in bed. One year of your time is all I ask. One year of being my pretty little wizard, my pet dragon, and you will walk away with a better sense of discipline, a grasp on what true pleasure means, and a stronger sense of self."

I watched him walk away, and slowly all the lights began to go out until only one remained behind Eric, illuminating his outline. One year with him, and reveling in what I truly desire, and then I can settle down with Astoria, the Malfoy name maintaining its Pure-blood lineage and honor. My family would never have to know.

"Yes." My voice was hardly a ghost's breath, but I knew he heard me.

"We'll start tomorrow. Pam will be in shortly to untie you. Play nicely or she _will_ bite."

* * *

Our sessions were exhausting, but pleasurably so. On the last day of our year together, when I walked into my bedroom at dusk to find Eric and Jasper waiting for me, I knew something was up- beyond our mutual desire.

"Good evening, Little Dragon. Before our time is up, I have some clothing for you to put on for me, something special for tonight." Eric held out a white department store package wrapped at the corners with black ribbon.

I stripped off the dirt streaked clothes I had worn outside to plant Mother's new rose garden. I had been working diligently so it would be ready for their arrival. "Thank you, Sir," I said as I lifted the lid. It was rare for him to give me any gifts.

"Maybe you shouldn't thank me yet, Pet." Looking up at both men, I was met with amused smiles.

I unfolded the tissue paper and dropped the box onto my bed. "Hell no." There was no way I was going to wear some yo-yo knickers' little bit of lace. Apparently, two vampires could turn my "no" into a "you're going to do this"even after a year together, despite no longer having any fear of either of them.

I had been with both of them separately, but never together in all our indulgences. This was not in my plans at all. Eric was my master for only one more night, and Jasper was my friend with occasional benefits, as Alice liked to call our arrangement. I secretly hoped we could continue things after Astoria and I were wed. I knew my father had not been faithful, but was smart enough to not sire another heir.

I struggled through them forcing me into the corset; but, I was resigned as they tugged the leather up my legs. Without my wand, and my hands tied behind my back, I couldn't use a spell to remove the corset Eric and Jasper had laced me into. Despite the late summer night breeze coming in the window, the air felt cold to me; and my skin felt thoroughly chilled where the backside of my leather pants was removed. I tried to move away from the hand rubbing across my arse, and the other that was rubbing my prick through the leather, trying to make me hard. The image we had to have presented should my father use the Floo Network again was one I did not wish to think of. "It's one thing to sleep with me, another to use me like you are. My father is going to kill me, and then the two of you, for this. I was supposed to secure the treaty to earn his freedom here, not be used as your sex slave."

Eric shoved my head down, forcing me onto my hands and knees before him. "I am quite surprised a bright fellow like yourself hasn't figured it out yet. Your father did not send you here to secure the treaty. You were sent as payment _for _the treaty, Little Wizard. Lucius knew you would be interested in my cowboy, and I found those moving pictures of you too pretty to ignore. Since you did not think to bring me tribute to ensure your safety in my realm, I claimed my own. Truth be told, I'd have found a way to convince you anyways. Now, Pet, it is time to further your lessons into pleasure. I want you to dress like this, so you will. I want to make our last night together something special."

Eric's fingers slid down my back, fingertips touching my skin in between the laces as he stroked from neck to arse and up again. "I want you to feel what it is like to take both of us inside you." Even with how badly I wished to curse them both, I wanted this- and not from any of Jasper's manipulations. I truly desired them both. "See, this isn't so bad, my dragon. Relax for us; let us make you feel good."

Two sets of hands rubbed up and down my spine, between my legs to tease my back wheels where they were just barely confined by the arseless leather pants, and then around to squeeze my prick. I felt like I was going to coat the inside of my pants in pearls at any moment.

The obscene squeak of the pump bottle Jasper had begun keeping on my bedside table made me bite my lower lip in anticipation. I waited for the wet splat of the lube to hit his hand, and then shivered as one palm rested on my lower back and the other began preparing me. "Push down for me, Draco; you know this, _know me_. Don't act all shy and virginal because Eric's in the room, Darlin'."

Jasper's slow drawl was as effective as his touch at making me hard. I longed to turn back and see that dimpled smile as he reassured me before thrusting forward. Instead, a tug on my hair brought my eyes up to meet my master's gaze. As soon as I saw his hardness with its head emerging from the foreskin, I licked my lips and my mouth watered at the sight.

I opened for Eric, and was surprised to feel Jasper's cock pressing against my arse. They split me open from both sides, leaving me to feel like a roast on the spit as they took their pleasure from me. The icy length cooled the retreating pain into mild discomfort while the warm cock between my lips thrust harder, fucking my mouth until my jaw ached from Eric's size, strength, and speed.

Jasper brought me to the brink and then tugged me back again, denying me my pleasure as he slammed into my hips. His fingers pulled at the corset's laces, stealing my breath from me as air was forced out of my lungs with each thrust. As I gasped, Eric thrust harder, until I became a sensual game of tug and war between my two lovers.

Even as they used me, I felt adored and wanted. Perhaps it was Jasper's abilities, or just the smile Eric gave me; but I felt as if I was more than a pet to them.

I worked Eric's prick with my tongue and lips, sucking as hard as I could while he thrust. His hands were a firm vice holding my head still. I'd long since lost my gag reflex in our months together, and had created a charm to help as well. I often used it right before dusk each day so I would be properly prepared for whatever Eric might request of me.

"Such a pretty picture, Draco. I'll hate to lose our daily visits, although I will get much more work done without your distractions. You will come to play now and then, won't you?" Eric asked.

I hummed my acquiescence around the head of his shaft as he pulled out, and with a hard thrust, he let loose a pleasured groan, spilling on the back of my tongue. I suckled at his length gently, swallowed down the last drops, and cleaned him before he withdrew. The softening prick was slapped against my cheeks when Eric pulled out and then he moved behind Jasper, away from my range of vision.

"You do look so pretty together, the two of you, Jasper; both with pale skin that is almost luminescent in the moonlight. Make him come, Cowboy. I want to hear him come unglued without even being touched."

My teeth clenched as I awaited Jasper's response. I knew it would be more intense than any orgasm reached by natural means. Strong thumbs rubbed circles at my exposed hipbones, comforting me before the onslaught began.

Pleasured fire arced from arm to arm and foot to foot, spiraling warmth through my belly until it seemed to burst out out of me. I was turned inside out from pleasure; begging for more and to have it end. The world shook, or was it me?, as I came. A cold wetness was my only inclination that Jasper, too, had reached his completion, and I felt him slowly withdraw as my entire body buckled forward. I was tired physically_ and _emotionally.

"Carry him to the tub and bathe him while I shower and dress for work. My pet is going with me for our last night together. He can sleep on the pallet beside my desk in his robes. No clothing, Jasper; do you understand?"

Those were the last words I heard before sheer exhaustion overtook me.

0o0o0o0

"Bad day at work, Sir?" I asked when Eric slammed the door to his office. I had been resting on the cushion beside his desk before he entered, and was on my hands and knees from the moment I heard the echo of his boots coming down the hall.

Eric's only answer was to lift me by the hair and slam me into the wall. I felt his fangs trail along my shoulder before he knicked my skin and lapped at the blood beading along the surface. He lowered me long enough to spin me around and shove my body against the dark paneling and wallpaper. My toes just barely touched the floor.

"Your father as well as some minister are in my club annoying my patrons. They will not leave until they see you are very much still alive. They did _not_ say, however, that you could not be well-used before I turned you over to them."

My father was _here_? Panic made me stutter as I murmured my consent, but my "Yes, Sir," came out clearly. If I angered Eric, he would abuse his position and could end his treaty with my entire family.

"Put your corset back on first." When I didn't move fast enough, Eric grasped my wrists and lifted me up so that I was unable to touch the ground. "I want you to look pretty for your father. Put on the lace shorts as well. Since it is your last night, I'll let you wear your robes. You'd best move quickly or he'll catch you looking less than dignified."

I used magic, with his permission, to put on the corset and save us time. The lace shorts I had worn on occasion while working at Fangtasia and slid them up my thighs slowly. Eric's fingers surprised me as he reached for prick.

"You are quite the dragon, my pretty little wizard."


End file.
